The present invention is directed to a tool for driving fastening elements into a base or receiving material and includes a housing containing a driving device for delivering blows to a fastening element. The housing has a throughbore with a radially widened section located at the end from which the driving device directs blows against the fastening element. A channel is located closely downstream from the widened section and extends perpendicularly to the driving direction. A slide is displaceably positioned within the channel and serves to feed the fastening element from a storage container into the throughbore where the driving device includes a ram movably displaceable through the throughbore for driving the fastening elements.
A pneumatic nail driver with a feed slide is known from CH-PS 670 064 with the feed slide delivering nails into a driving part upstream of a driving ram. The ram extends in the axial direction of and is connected to a piston displaceable within a cylinder by compressed air. The force and the stroke of the cylinder are dimensioned so that a single blow of the ram is sufficient to drive the nail into a receiving material. With this known pneumatic nail driver it is not possible to drive a fastening element to such a depth into a receiving material whereby the trailing end face of the fastening element is spaced inwardly from the surface of the receiving material. A ram of this known pneumatic nail driver can only be displaced through a distance in the driving direction until the leading end face of the ram is located in the mouth region of the driving device.